


Lullabies

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Purgatory, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's cold, so Castiel decides to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 post! I wrote this about a month ago, and I still like it, so it can't be that horrible. Enjoy and comment, please.

It was always dark in Purgatory. There was no day, nor any night. Just a quiet, everlasting darkness that shrouded the angel and the hunter as they waited. They’d tried everything, thinking up clever schemes on getting out of the sister to hell, but nothing ever worked. They had no books to research with, no internet either, just their own minds, which had no knowledge of how to get out of this barren wasteland, filled with every person’s childhood nightmares.

So there they were, sitting on the ground inside a cave. They jumped whenever they heard a sound from outside, their heartbeats echoing through the walls of the colorless rock. “Cas,” Dean said, his voice strained and tired. “You ready to go to sleep?”

“I know you must be hungry though, I can go out and find something, anything…” The angel replied, his brow furrowed.

 

“No, it’s fine, we can wait until tomorrow.”

 

Castiel nodded, resting his body against what he guessed to be a corner of the cave. Dean could only see an outline of the angel, his eyes had adjusted all they would. He wished he could just see his face, just one last time. Or even his eyes, those blue eyes that seemed like the vast oceans from back home.

There was a very sharp chill in the air that evening, and Dean began shivering as soon as he lay down, using his coat as a pillow. Castiel often offered Dean his trenchcoat for a blanket, but Dean always refused. He knew that even though Castiel didn’t need it, that maybe Jimmy did. He tried not to forget Jimmy.

But the shivering got worse. He had to clamp his teeth together to keep them from chattering. He attempted to do the same with his body, but after a few failed attempts he knew Castiel had noticed.

“Since I know you won’t take the coat,” Dean knew he had rolled his ocean eyes even though he couldn’t see them. “I have something else to offer.”

 

“What?”

 

“My wings. They’re… long. And warm.”

“I thought… you can’t just make them appear?”

“In serious situations, yes.”

 

“Well this isn’t serious. I’m fine Cas, stop worrying.” But it was too late. Castiel wasn’t going to sit and watch Dean shiver and be in pain, he couldn’t take it himself. So he took off his coat and shirt, having trouble undoing his tie in the darkness, before bending over to at least expose his back to the open. It was a feeling of elation through his being as he felt the wings break through his vessel and unfold, hitting the sides of the cave before the blink of an eye.

Dean’s mouth dropped in wonder. Not only could he see the shadows of the wings… he could see the actual wings, among other things. He looked down to his hand, which he could see was very dirty, then he looked over at his friend and saw every line, every crease in his face and the bright blue eyes he knew all too well.

This was coming from the light blue glow that was emanating from under the glossy black wings, some of the angelic light that had blinded his friend when she had saw him for the first time. Dean guessed that this was some of his true form showing through, with just enough glow to light up the small cave.

Out of curiosity, Dean reached over and touched one of the feathers. It shivered under his finger then calmed, causing a smile to slowly creep across Dean’s face. He remembered who owned the wings and looked over to Castiel, who just nodded and smiled. “You don’t think the light will cause a problem, will you?”

“No, not in here.” Although, Dean wasn’t really sure. He just liked it so much, to be able to see, he really didn’t care how much of a risk it caused at the moment. They were pretty deep into the cave anyway.

He backed up a bit and stared up, noticing how cramped the wings looked, folded and smashed by the walls of the cave. Castiel himself was still bent over and Dean noticed a puddle of red liquid pooling on each side of the man.

“You okay? I mean, you won’t have to stay like that, right?”

“No, just let me get used to this.”

Dean laid back and watched in wonder as the wings moved about, stretching as far as they could. They went closer into Castiel’s body for a second while he too laid down in the middle of the cave, before spreading them out again.

“You coming?” He patted a spot on the black, fluffy feathers.

Dean nodded, crawling over and laying his head down on the exact spot Castiel had put his hand. He was laying very close to the angel, which wasn’t anything new. During the nights where they were forced to lay in the open, Castiel would always make sure Dean was touching him in one way or another, just so he could be sure he was still there through the whole night… or the time they slept, anyway.

Even though Castiel’s body provided a lot of warmth, the wing that only one hand and his head were placed on heated up those parts of his body. It wasn’t extremely hot, just a very comfortable warmth he hadn’t felt in a while. He felt the feathers under him begin to shift, and soon the left wing was wrapped around his body. It lifted him up to make room for the right wing, which was placed so Dean could lay on top of it. His whole body was surrounded in the blue light and this holy warmth. He could have fallen asleep right there.

He turned his head over to find Castiel’s right there, his breath hitting Dean’s lips. “Thanks. So much.”

“No problem. I should have done this earlier, but I was worried about the light, and it takes a lot of power, and…”

“Cas. It’s fine. It’s… perfect.”

“Really? When I was in Heaven, my wings were always too small, too dark. I was the only angel I knew with black feathers and a blue light.”

“It’s perfect Cas. It’s beautiful.” By now, Dean was running his fingers through the feathers again, lifting one up to see where the light was coming from. It wasn’t anywhere… more like everywhere. Dean would have loved to stare longer, but it did hurt his eyes a bit, so he put it down and just began running his fingers through the same few.

“Dean… I know it’s a lot to ask, but could you…”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t mean to be molesting you or anything.” Dean withdrew his fingers and awkwardly giggled.

“Oh no, it’s not that. Please keep on, it feels nice. I was just wondering if you could… well, see, music grew on me on Earth, and I really miss it, and I know you know a lot of songs and…”

 

“What’re you saying, Cas? You want me to sing?” Dean wanted to laugh in the angel’s face at first, but then he began to think. Castiel had given him light, the thing he had wanted so much, along with a bed and warmth, and all he wanted was a few songs? No one was there to see him or anything… it wasn’t a lot to ask. It was nothing to ask.

“Yes, Dean. Please.”

 

So Dean nodded, again shifting his fingers from those feathers to a different patch. “Okay. I’m not a singer, you do know that.”

“Your voice is perfect to me, Dean, just like my feathers are perfect to you.”

Dean just nodded, trying to keep from being embarrassed as he did this. One song came to mind immediately, and he soon realized how perfect the lyrics would sound to Castiel. “Okay, um.”

“Just sing. Just sing until I’m asleep. Please.”

Dean nodded, and began, his voice cracking and out of key.

_If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be traveling on, now,  
‘Cause there’s too many places I’ve got to see.  
But, if I stayed here with you now,  
Things just couldn’t be the same.  
‘Cause I’m as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change. _

He looked into Castiel’s eyes the whole time, a static moving through his body that he’d felt when he first saw the angel that had never gone away.

_Bye, bye, baby it’s been a sweet love.  
Though this feeling I can’t change.  
But please don’t take it so badly,  
‘Cause the lord knows I’m to blame.  
But, if I stayed here with you girl,  
Things just couldn’t be the same.  
Cause I’m as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change._

Dean found his free hand on top of the angel’s. He didn’t quite remember it getting there, but he was so into the song for some reason. Castiel kept looking at him, his eyes fluttering, a close-lipped smile on his face that made Dean even warmer inside.

_And this bird you cannot change.  
And this bird you cannot change.  
Lord knows, I can’t change.  
Lord help me, I can’t change.  
Lord I can’t change,  
Won’t you fly high free bird?_

And just like that, the song was over. Castiel mumbled a sleepy “thank you”, but Dean wasn’t done, Castiel had wanted him to sing until he was asleep, so that’s what he would do. Dean immediately followed “Free Bird” with “Hey Jude”, memories of his mother singing the same exact song to him until he fell asleep in his mind. Next was “Every Rose Has It’s Thorn”, then “Rocket Man”. These weren’t love songs, some were even break-up songs, but Dean knew that Castiel had the knowledge to determine there was more to a song than the lyrics. Once he was done with “Ramblin’ Man”, he looked into Castiel’s eyes to see two pale eyelids over them. He was fast asleep, his breathing even and light.

Dean stared at him one last time, his hand on top of the angel’s, and planted a light kiss on the two pink lips. The static that had been flowing through him before amplified itself by many times. It felt nice, so nice. Even though he was trapped in this hell, the monsters creeping through the woods all around, looking for him and him only, Castiel brought him a true happiness that he’d never felt back home. That, in itself, was perfection. Complete perfection.


End file.
